Injuries
by iome
Summary: Hermione was involved with Snape. She had believed that it was more than sex and is now disappointed. Is there a way for both to come together? If yes which trouble is waiting for them? Translation form my German story. 2 of 79 chapters. HGSS Story
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,

this is my first try to translate one of my stories. Maybe you notice that my English is not as good as ist can be, but I hope you understand what I mean an maybe there is somebody out there who is interessted in the story and able/willing to translate for me from German to English.

The Story has more than 1000 reviews from my German readers, covers 79 chapters (all are much longer that the first one) and at the moment I am working on part two which has 25 parts untill now.

If you will help me with the translation I will public this story in Englisch too.

Oh, I've forgott: This a a **Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape** Fanfiction.

**

* * *

Injuries**

**1.Chapter**

"What to hell do you believe what you are in my eyes? My mistress? My intimate? Believe me, YOU are nothing of this for me!" bellowed Snape.

"You are my student and thats all. Do you understand me?"

Tears run down on Hermiones face but she nodded her head a bit and prepared to go.

As she was near the door of his lab, he hissed in her back. "If you risk to tell somebody of this I care for, that here will be hell on earth for you. That is a thing you can absolutlly believe me in. And now go, immediatly! "

Quietly she closed the doore behind her and slowly she goes through the passages of the castle. She wipped away her tears an was even able to hold the appearance alife that all was normal untill she layed on the bed. However then everythingh brought out of her. She was unable to calm down and cryed uncontrolled. Sometimes she was also unable to cry any longer but sobbes on and on for hours.

It was the time before Cjristmas and so the whole school was nearly empty. If somebody has asked her in this moment that was happened she maybe had answered but her luck was that the sleephall was empty.

Very much later she slided in a dreamless sleep because of the exhaustion.

* * *

Please write a **review** if you like or don'T like my story. Thanks,

iome


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there,

I hope somebody will read the story, although the first chapter was translated this badly. Now I have a beta-reader who helps me with grammar and spelling. Thanks, Rána!

**Thank you for your reviews!** They help me to motivate me to sacrifice time for the translation.

**Disclaimer: Nothing else as the idea of the story is mine. I do not make money with this.**

**

* * *

2. Chapter **

Hermione woke up late the next morning. The exhaustion fromthe previous evening was still weighing heavily down on her. Her sleep was dreamless. At least she was thankful for that she could not remember any dreams. Hermione missed breakfast. She was also to late for lunch, but it didn't really matter to her. She was not hungry.

With slow and nearly creepy movements she picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom. When she after a little eternity left it, nobody could see how miserable she actually felt. Hermione forced herself to an upright posture. With something akin to a smile, she took a deep breath of air and left the dormitory.  
Harry was sitting alone in the common room. He did not notice at first that she was coming in. To her great surprise he had a book in his lap.

"Hello Harry," she said with an almost steady voice.

Harry looked up to her with a smile on his face. "Did you sleep enough? I almost thought somebody had measured you one too many dose of the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

'Oh, not Dreamless Sleep, but I am sure he would have liked to give me some kind of obliviation potion,' Hermione thought with bitterness.

"No, but it seems that I had to make up for a little bit of sleep. No wonder after this week. One test after another, and that right before Christmas!"

"Oh no, Hermione! Since when have you worried about tests in that way?" exclaimed Ron, who was presently climbing through the portrait hole. A broad smile was on his face.

Hermione smiled amused and answered. "You seem to think that all my life consists of is learning, learning and learning. Do you seriously mean that I am addicted to tests?"

"No, but sometimes you are more into to the school curriculum than our teachers." said Harry, and gave her one of his cheeky charming smiles.

The boys had used less than a minute to set her mind on other things...

"Yes, Harry. The only one which is still more into it than Hermione is Snape." added Ron.

... and brought her mind back to the same depressing track in an equally short time.

Suddenly Hermione could see all the important events of the last days. They were completely clear to her inner eye. She almost broke down under the burden of her feelings, which wanted out of her. The boys never noticed her change of mood and talked and enjoyed each other's company as if nothing had happened.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I promise next chapters will be longer and longer. 

I would be glad to get **reviews** from you. I'm a little bit addicted to them :-)

iome


	3. Chapter 3

Hey friends, here I am, but with bad news: For a long long time I was hopefully, that I am able to translate the story further on, but now I'm sure, that here is no time for that.

I am very busy because of my job and it will become even harder in the next weeks and months. That's okay for me, because it is necessary to get on in the job, but for the translation I would need a long time and that's the problem. I have no time and will not have time in the next months.

For sure I am absolutly sorry for that, and maybe sometimes in the future I will try it again. Hope you are not to disappointed,

iome

P.S.: If there is anybody out there, which speaks a good German and English and is intrested in translating the story, so please inform me by Personal Note or via e-mail. I would be very glad about it.


End file.
